Partner Sequel
by dartblade
Summary: This is what I think could have happened in Parter after Mr. B filips the switch and the monster reappears. ONESHOT hope you enjoy and pleases R


Partners Sequel

Booyah! For some reason I like to write the sequels of episodes that just end and leave room for them so here it is the sequel to Partners. Short ONESHOT.

I don't own Kim Possible that's all lol.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Excellent work class you worked together to push the frontiers of science." He said as he walked around the room looking at all the projects then stopped at Ron and Monique's project. "Ah backing soda volcano a classic." He said as he admired their project.

Then he turned to Kim and Justine saying in an evil voice while pointing at them. "But you two, expect me to believe that this hunk of junk can actually tear the fabric of time and space just by flipping the switch." He says as he flips the switch which activates it.

"COME ON!" he yells as you walks away.

"NOOO!" they yell in unison as the device activates and reopens the hole were the monster was put.

Just then the monster reappeared and destroyed the science lab and started for the rest of the school.

"POSSIBLE!" Mr. Barkin yelled after the giant monster appeared from Kim Possible and Justine Flanner (Hope I spelled that right) science project the Quantum Reverser. (Hope I got that right)

"Working on it." Kim said as she got up from the table grabbing Justine and the Quantum Reverser.

"Ron we need a distraction!" Kim yelled while they ran out of the room.

"Distraction solid." Ron said. "Ready partner?" he asked Monique how just smiled and said, "Ready partner." And they ran out of the room after Kim and Justine.

The monster was destroying the school and Mr. Barkin ran to his office and went onto the intercom.

"Evacuate the school! Evacuate the school!" Mr. Barkin yelled.

All the students ran out of their classes and the ones on the first floor went out the windows.

Ron and Monique ran over to the monster so they could get it away from the school while Kim and Justine got into poison.

Ron picks up a rock and throws it at the monster saying. "HEY OVER HERE! YOU BIG MONSTER!"

The monster turned and looked at Ron and Monique and then started after them.

"OH YA RON! NICE DISTRACTION WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Monique yelled.

"Easy. WE RUN!" Ron said as he grabbed Monique's are and started running and screaming.

Mean while Kim and Justine tried to get in position to activate the device but Ron and Monique were running in the wrong direction.

"RON, MONIQUE, YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Kim yelled but they could not hear her over the screams of the other students.

"What now?" Justine asked. "Um, hang on let me think." Kim said as she started to think of a plan.

Just then a car pulled up beside them. They looked in the drivers seat to see Mr. Barkin.

"Get in." he said and they both got in quickly and they drove after the monster.

Ron and Monique were still running when Monique said. "What's taking them so long?" Ron turned and looked behind them and then noticed something, "I think we went the wrong way?" "WHAT!" Monique yelled as she turned to look frowning at what she saw. They indeed had gone the wrong way and the monster was gaining.

"Now what?" she exclaimed. "We just keep running till KP catches up to us." Ron said. "And what if they don't?" Monique questioned fearing the answer. "You better hope not." Ron said as they kept on running.

Kim and Justine were riding with Mr. Barkin trying to catch up to them.

"What if we don't make it in time?" Justine asked. "You better hope not." Kim said.

Mr. Barkin says, "Don't worry we will." Then he puts the pedal to the metal and they charge forward

Ron and Monique kept running until they hit a dead end. They quickly turned to get away but saw the monster veering down on them.

Monique looked at Ron and then said, "Ron if we don't make it out of this I just want to say that…that.. you were a great friend and…" Ron gently put a finger over her mouth saying,. "I know Monique and you too."

They held each other and closed their eyes praying. Then they heard a familiar sound. The same sound they heard last night when the monster was getting dragged into the rip in time. They continue to hold each other until they hear a flash and then they open their eyes to see Kim, Justine and Mr. Barkin.

"Don't they look like a good couple Justine?" Kim asked coyly.

"Oh indeed Kim they look simply lovely together." She said as she took another picture.

Mr. Barkin just laughed at their expressions. Ron and Monique quickly separating, and they both tripped which caused everyone to laugh again.

"Hahaha, lets see what you look like when there is a giant monster getting ready to comp on you." Ron said pointed at the others.

"Ya girlfriend that was SNCF, Sooooo not called for." Monique said as she stood up.

This got another laugh from Mr. Barkin as he said, "Possible next time you say something I'm going to believe you." He turns back to his car and then says, "Well we better get back to the school, "Sigh" that hole is going to cost us a lot of money and repairs." He said as he shacked his head.

"May be not Mr. Barkin?" Kim said, "We could always sell our science project so we can get some money for the school." She said as she looked at Justine how just nodded. "Yes that would be a good idea after all it was our project that nearly destroyed the school." The two of them laugh.

"That's right it was your for Possible." Mr. Barkin said with and evil look, "So then you will be the ones to clean up this mess."

Kim and Justine's jaws dropped. "But…but Mr. Barkin it wasn't all our fault." Justine said. "Yah Mr. B after all you were the one that flipped the switch." Ron said.

Mr. Barkin gave Ron an evil look then said, "May be Stoppable but it was not my fault that there was a giant monster in there." He then looked at all four of them and said. "So the four of you will clean up the mess pronto."

"Nice job partner." Monique said. "Hey how was I supposed to know he how'd do that?" Ron gave the most inaxent smile which didn't work on Monique.

"Ok you for get in we need to get back NOW!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed.

"Yes sir." They all said in unison as they piled into the car and headed back to clean up the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's what I think could have happened to them after the monster came back out lol hope you liked it.

Please read and review and I will see you soon when ch 8 of Kim Possible Old Enemies comes out sooner or later lol.


End file.
